I want to be your... canary?
by Trunks1
Summary: For no reason at all, Ruby has decided to put on a play at her mini-theatre. Hoping not to face her wrath, the other members of the Tantalus gang offer to preform it. Unluckily for Blank, he won't be sword fighting this time.(implied shonen-ai)


I want to be your... Canary?  
  
  
by Trunks  
  
  
  
I paused from my constant pacing, stopping to put my ear on the wooden door and listen   
carefully. When no sound came through, I resumed my pacing.   
  
Mentally, I wondered how long I had been out here, although I figured it didn't matter.   
Actually, I wasn't quite sure how I had gotten caught in this mess in the first place.  
  
Pausing again, I held my breath and waited, but the door didn't open.   
  
Not only was I becoming impatient, but my paranoia level had increased by quite a lot.   
  
'It will be fun' Baku had said, following up his statement with a sneeze.   
  
Fun, yes, this was incredibly fun. In fact, the last time I had taken part in something this   
much fun, I had become a nice statue to decorate the Evil Forest. Yes, this was loads of   
fun.  
  
And why was I doing this, for Ruby, of all people. Frankly, I was disgusted at myself for not   
being able to decline the offer of helping her. But, if you knew Ruby, you wouldn't want to   
decline either.  
  
"A-CHOO!"  
  
Ah, apparently the Boss had returned. Now, maybe, possibly, I could get myself out of this   
predicament.  
  
Unfortunately, when the door opened, it was not Baku who stood there, it was the evil woman   
herself. I felt the sudden urge to run and hide somewhere, until this entire thing was   
over.  
  
"Blank!" She smiled, her eyes glancing at my costume, "I do declare, you fit this part better   
'an Cinna."  
  
Cinna had actually played this part before?! ... Bad mental image...  
  
"Ruby, we need to talk about this costume," I began, infinitely uncomfortable in the colorful   
fabric.   
  
She walked around me a bit, surveying the costume and nodding in satisfaction.   
  
Had she even heard me? My guess was no.. I sighed. Nevermind, I might as well just get this   
over with.  
Once again, I had to ask myself how I had gotten into this.  
  
Taking me arm, she proceeded to pull me down the hallway, towards the stage entrance.   
I had to admit, she had done a good job on maintaining her theatre, even after Alexandria had   
been destroyed.  
  
"You have a full house tonight, Ruby," Marcus said, peeking through a hole in the curtain.  
  
Ruby nodded happily.  
  
Well, if I was going to be humiliated, why not have half of Alexandria here? I mentally wished   
we were doing a different play, one that didn't have me as the lead.  
After all, I had done "I want to be your Canary" already, hadn't I? But, now...  
  
"Zidane, get in here, we're almost ready," Marcus called, motioning for the Genome, who was in   
the other room.  
  
He probably got a better part than I did.. I sighed, again. Life was not- wait a minute...  
ZIDANE?!   
  
No... It couldn't be him. I misunderstood. Marcus must have said Cinna... Didn't he? After all,   
what would Zidane be doing here? I was almost certain he had gone to see Princess Dagger.. Or   
Garnet.. Or whatever her name was!   
  
I looked around, my eyes stopping on the dressing room door. Freedom!  
  
Bolting out of the room, I skidded to a halt in the dressing rooms, looking around for an   
escape.   
Blank, the great escape artist! That is what they should call me.  
  
"Blank?" Ruby's voice asked, her soft footsteps becoming slightly louder.   
  
Trapped.  
  
Was I to die like this? No, I'm too young to die, I can't die! I can see it all now, they'll   
all be gathered around my grave, thinking to themselves, 'What happened to poor, innocent little  
Blank?'  
  
I shake my head. Now is not the time to be over-dramatic, that can wait until later, when Ruby   
is actually killing me. For now, I must find somewhere to hide.  
  
Of course, wouldn't it figure that Ruby keeps things organized?   
  
No place to hide. Just a small trunk, a vanity, a closet.. Nowhere to hide!  
  
Wait a minute..  
  
Aha! Freedom!   
  
Not wasting another second, I dove into the closet, using my hands to securely hold the door   
shut tight.   
They would never catch the great escape artist, Blank!  
  
I amaze myself sometimes.  
  
"Blank?" Ruby asked again, annoyance seeping from her voice. Her footsteps stopped in front of   
the closet and she banged on it slightly. "I know your in there."  
  
Remain perfectly still and quiet, Blank. She doesn't really know your in there, she's just   
trying to scare you. Besides, it's just Ruby.  
  
"Did you find him?"   
  
Shit. What have I done to deserve this? Fate is probably laughing at me right now.   
  
Zidane pounded on the door, "Blank, are you in there?"  
  
"No."  
  
Shut up, you idiot! I'll have to remind myself to kick my ass later. Today is just not my day..  
As if being dressed like a freak isn't enough..  
  
"Blank, get out here, your scene is coming up!" Marcus said, and I could almost picture him   
trying to ignore the glares that Ruby was giving him.   
  
"I'm not coming out!" I replied.   
  
Let's just see you try and make me. Ha!  
  
"Gwok."  
  
What the-...  
  
My eyes shifted down towards the ground and I strained to see in the darkness. What a funny   
looking toy..  
  
"Gwok. Gwok. Gwok."  
  
AHH!!! I hate Oglops!  
  
Then, as if fate had decided things had been going too well for me, the door slid open and I   
tumbled out, promptly falling onto Zidane.  
  
This is definetly not my day.  
  
Looking up, I paused, noticing his eyes were quite wide. "W-What?"  
  
"Blank.. You... Your..." Zidane tried, but words seemed to fail him.  
  
Luckily, Ruby supplied him with an answer. "Blank is playin' the lead."  
  
Zidane swallowed, "Y-Your playing Princess Cornelia?..."  
  
Someone kill me. Someone just drop out of no where, slice me through, and end this misery that   
you call my life.  
If I don't already die from embaressment, that is..  
  
I pushed myself off of him, straightening out my dress, "Yeah, so?"  
  
He still seemed at a loss for words, but somehow managed to find his voice. "O-Oh.."  
  
I blinked. Was I missing something here?  
  
Ruby smiled, seemingly happy with herself. "Zidane is playin' the lead too, Blank."  
  
Oh, isn't it just my lucky day?.. Wait a minute..  
  
Isn't the other lead?... The.. Prince?..  
  
Suddenly, I feel very faint.. Maybe I should go lie down somewhere..   
  
"Blank, are you okay?" Zidane asks, waving a hand around in front of my face.  
  
"I'm fine," I respond, grasping the wall for support as I stand up.   
This had been a long day..  
  
Marcus looked rather confused. "So, if Blank's the Princess, does that mean they have to kiss or  
something?"  
  
Ruby smiled, nodding vigurously.  
  
Zidane swallowed, again, then turned towards me. "Blank?"  
  
But, fortunately, I had already fainted.   
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
It's not much, but, I still like it. Hehe poor Blank :)   
  
And, yes, I know, this is the third time they've preformed "I want to be your canary". But, I   
just had to write Blank in a dress! ^_^  
  
  



End file.
